


heart of iron wall/心牢铁壁

by seasaltgland



Category: Colossus - Fandom, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, piotr/wade - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltgland/pseuds/seasaltgland
Summary: 拉斯普廷是个相当好心眼的人，他晕血，一看到大量血液胃里就直翻腾的那种人，而死侍恰恰可以评一个漫威宇宙中出血量最大奖，如果有这种奖的话。尽管如此他还是把韦德的主要部件给拼起来摆好，并且相当耐心的，每隔几小时就过来擦掉血和因快速愈合形成的血痂。他要过开电视，吃冰激凌，开窗，x战警女装制服，还有尿尿，但都没这个来的离谱——他提出了一个更蹬鼻子上脸的要求。“我做了个梦，然后……我想她了。我想这就是原因。”





	heart of iron wall/心牢铁壁

※电影向的钢人贱设定，时间在2开头的x学校  
※R有。大量dirty talk和ooc警告  
※可能有一丢丢丢涉及剧透成分(？)  
基本不影响

————————  
对于皮奥特拉斯普廷来说，或者说他另一个为人所熟知的名字，钢人，救人于危难之中永远是他最重要的任务，这其中也包括死侍这个不知死活死了又活的雇佣兵。这次在得知爆炸就发生在他家公寓地址上头后，先警察把现场用封条封起来之前到了那儿，但万没想到炸的是他自己，而且身体部位相当血腥的分布在房间各个角落，他强忍着呕吐八百回的冲动，把这些死侍们用一个帆布包就扛回了学校，一路上都觉得自己这种行为像一个分尸以后藏匿尸体的杀人魔，没少在心里画十字。

他该怎么提着一袋肉馅跟他的小受训人们解释这是死侍呢。

拉斯普廷是个相当好心眼的人，他晕血，一看到大量血液胃里就直翻腾的那种人，而死侍恰恰可以评一个漫威宇宙中出血量最大奖，如果有这种奖的话。尽管如此他还是把韦德的主要部件给拼起来摆好，并且相当耐心的，每隔几小时就过来擦掉血和因快速愈合形成的血痂。

钢人再来的时候，这人脑子尚没长好，身体也挺畸形，嘴倒先恢复使用了。

“我这是在哪，哎呦，我像被扔进绞肉机，打碎了做了个卷饼，然后这个卷饼又被扔进绞肉机做成卷饼酱那样疼……我感觉…有点……”韦德声音又哑又轻，说着说着还感觉眼前发黑，进而注意到眼前那个明晃晃的大铁块就是钢人。

“我不建议你现在说话，韦德，会导致大脑缺氧，尤其是你的大脑还处于成型阶段。”钢人解释，一边说，一边把一块血淋淋的毛巾泡进一个水盆里。

“你说的对，我感觉有点混乱，我到底……”韦德深呼了一口气，努力回想自己在变成这样之前在干什么，他记起的最后一件事还是把他最爱的墨西哥速食食品放进微波炉。表情严肃地想了大半天，突然大喊结论：“嘿！！你谋杀了我！！”

钢人：“……”

“因为我不加入你天杀的邪教家族，你怀恨在心，闯入我家，拿一吨c4把我炸碎！然后又把我拎回来，假装你救了我！咳咳……”

拉斯普廷直接被说懵了，想解释又被韦德毫无根据的指控噎的说不出句话来，憋了半天，憋出一句：“……我没有。”

“你有！你这个大铁锅炉……咳…是哪个艺术家把你雕刻的这么生动，告诉他，他在他的生涯里留下了恶臭的一笔！……”

钢人不说话了，他一向说不过韦德，也不屑于回嘴，之前在新闻报道过闯入市区公寓的残党，他是清楚的——在那场事故里死亡的女人就是他的女朋友这件事，韦德现在，也不知道是因为记忆层块还没恢复还是潜意识里不接受此事，一个甩锅逮着钢人开始问候，从他全家到整个x学校骂的一塌糊涂，将近两米的变种人就那么站在旁边看着，也不还嘴，韦德骂着骂着，有那么一会儿，声音兀自停了。

拉斯普廷看他抽了抽鼻子，眼眶红着，也不说话。

“我很抱歉。”钢人说。

死侍没再说话。

 

治愈因子相当给面子，就算化成灰，隔天早上拉斯普廷来看的时候，也基本上该长的都长成了成年人尺寸，虽然贴合度上还有些问题，让他整个人动起来就像癫痫症患者，但他不再流血了，除了大脑还有些晕晕乎乎的没什么大问题。

“嗨！钢人，名字和蜘蛛侠很像那个，你叫什么来着，皮特帕克拉斯斯基什么普京*……算了，你们毛子的名字总是很难记，”死侍看到对方变形前的样子愣了一下，晃了晃他长得不是很结实，如同脱臼的手：“之所以叫你的名字是想陈恳一点，我对我昨晚的过激言论感到悲哀！你知道的，就是……谢谢。”  
*钢人的全名叫Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin(皮奥特·尼古拉耶维奇·拉斯普廷)

“是皮奥特……这是我应做的。”钢人剪断截说，毕竟说了他也记不住。

他今早还没将身体钢化就过来了，壮硕的身子外穿着一件窄v领t恤，经典的黄黑配色，眼睛是拉多加湖的蓝色，整个神情和变形后除了材质不同别无二致，神圣的像一尊米开朗琪罗的塑像。

“谢谢你在我长成被轮奸出生的哥斯拉那样之前把我捡回来，按顺序拼好，我现在完全没事，身心都是。”

钢人很头疼，他现在言论也挺过激的，不过这也说明，他过了昨晚那道坎，什么都不说的韦德威尔逊绝对比这个可怕一万倍。

“哦，还有，能给我拿条裤子吗，我在这裸大半天了！”说着还作势要掀开被子，惊的对方赶紧转身去帮他拿。

“太好了，我想要x战警的周边很久了！”  
“帮我拿件大码。最好是女式。有迷你裙那种。”  
死侍躺在床上，补充了三个条件。

等拉斯普廷找到衣服回来的时候，韦德正在床上扑腾，试图下床，可能神经还没长好老是不成功，被钢人出言阻止了。

“别起来，再等个几小时你就会恢复了。”

“我要尿尿。”

“我带你去。”

“我不尿了。”

“好吧。”

“不是这个问题！”

“？”

韦德无奈的把头埋进被子里，过了一会又出来，伸出那只仿佛被压路机碾过的手，没羞没臊地指了指自己双腿之间，被子上顶出来的一个不容忽略的弧度。

“我做了个梦，然后……我想她了。我想这就是原因。”

钢人楞在原地。

韦德嘴角抽了抽勉强算个笑：“这个正常。”  
然后甩甩基本使不上力的手指：

“可这个不正常，我甚至都没办法给自己弄出来。”

“……”

“想知道是什么梦吗，我来描述一下，有一天在妇女节……”  
“不用了。”

拉斯普廷僵在原地，脸通红，对方的意思很明显，明显到他不能留这么把门一带就说留给他私人时间，可以他的性格，可不是那种随便就帮舍友打手枪的轻浮的男高中生，特别是对方还是韦德威尔逊，他从头到脚都熟悉的不行的一个小坏蛋。

见钢人还在犹豫，韦德又开始动用他极具说服力的口才：“我们是好哥们，好哥们就应该互相帮助！BFF！给你神圣的学校生活一点脏脏的课外活动，这点小小的要求都不行吗，我从进门到现在有提过任何要求吗？”

你要过开电视，吃冰激凌，开窗，x战警女装制服，还有尿尿，但都没这个来的离谱。

钢人每一句话都想反驳，谅韦德说的太快，他只想了一句槽点：“不行，我不能答应……”

拉斯普廷面露难色，虽然他的脸时常是合金做的，却比任何一个人的脸皮都要薄，别说给别人撸管子这种事，就是自己弄的次数都少的可怜，他心称每天的空暇已经脱离这种低级趣味，开始往高雅艺术发展，画画肖像，读读圣经这种，连说个fuck出吃奶的劲儿，路过美女姐姐不小心瞄到了裙底这种事都要专程去忏悔，韦德大白天的直接提出这种要求简直是禁区内打了一个杀球，让他的脸一阵红一阵白，又不会说话，整个人结结巴巴的。

“这，这是私人的事，你自己想办法。”  
拉斯普廷转过身去，怕韦德得寸进尺做出什么出格的事，要知道，死侍的下限，如果有，也许早就打穿地球了。

“你要把我晾在这个勃起状态几小时，在我手脚不能动的情况下？你真是个超级超级大混蛋，如果我以后性功能障碍你小心收到我的律师信。”  
韦德严肃说，憋笑憋的肩膀一直抖，不得不承认看钢人这种正直到不行的人羞臊的样子实在是太有意思，也太有戏剧性，从后面看都看得到他从脖子到耳根都红了，身为身高一米九八的俄罗斯壮汉，连听到几个荤词都会紧张，把韦德绷不住乐的哈哈直笑。

拉斯普廷又羞又怒，还没出房间，又听到了别的声音。

韦德手脚使不上力，把自己翻过来背部朝上，在床单上蹭来蹭去，一边还毫无收敛，完全不当屋里有人那样发出声音。一想到清理这张床单也在自己的责任内，钢人就忍不住多想，他强迫自己不揍人，安静离开，不仅是为了重伤初愈的身体，还有那颗不知道好了没好的心。

“等等，如果你真的不帮我弄的话，”韦德把脸从床单里抬起来点，声音微微带喘：“至少帮我一个小忙！”

钢人转过身来。  
“什么？”

“帮我把这个枕头塞到我的腿中间，”韦德艰难喘了两声：“那样我会方便点。”

拉斯普廷的脸又红了，原地深吸了两口气，做了一件死侍想起来就要捶地狂笑八百次的事。他变形了。全身从上到下都变成了钢人的合金，明晃晃的像穿了身中世纪铠甲，然后脚步沉重的走过来。

“干嘛，你要揍我吗，还是说你这合金脑袋有过滤功能，能自动给我的东西打码，放心放心，看一眼不会怀孕的，”韦德笑的直不起腰：“你真是年度最正直英雄，自从三年级去的唱诗班以后我就没见过这么……那啥的人……你真的不考虑退休以后做教父吗？不成，连教父都会看修女的屁股。”

钢人忍着死侍喋喋不休的羞辱式噪音，粗暴的扯过他头底下的枕头把韦德摔了个正着，然后皱了皱眉，一把被揉的乱七八糟的被子扯开了。

韦德反而没想到他会这么利索，那根在床单上胡乱蹭了半天的器官已经涨的相当饱满，末端还有些湿漉漉的，突然一下暴露在两个人的视线里，在空气里微的打颤。要说脸皮，死侍怎么说还是有一点点的，被熟人这么看还是挺羞耻的，还没想到什么段子来化解尴尬，对方已经一手捉着他一只膝盖把他的腿分开了一条缝，然后用大概比快银还要快的速度把枕头塞到了死侍两腿之间，接着把被子狠狠丢回去转身出了房间。

就算脸上都是一个样的金属色，他都觉得那儿堪比调色盘了，钢人抓枕头的手还没放下的时候，他就已经急不可耐的蹭开了，这次比单纯的蹭床单更爽点，他两腿并用，腰腹也在胡乱使力，动作虽然不是十分协调，肉棒也在毫无技巧的摩擦里鼓涨挺立起来了，前端的小眼滴滴答答，前列腺液流个不停，把枕头弄湿了一大块，在上面洇出了不断扩大的深色的水渍，自从失去凡妮莎到他决定自杀，以他们的频率来说已经太久没做了，整根东西涨的厉害，连同底端囊带都舒服的颤动，但是蹭来蹭去有十几分钟，硬邦邦的性器在柔软的枕头上找不到发力点，要在完全不用手的状态下射出来还是有点困难，他泪星都有点下来，带着各种意味不明的词语狂喊钢人。

为了防止其他年轻的受训人听到怪声找上来，惹出更大的麻烦，拉斯普廷也是操碎了心，强忍着打他的冲动进来，反锁上门。

“这次又要什么？”

“没有彩虹小马我射不出来。”  
死侍半边脸埋在凌乱的床单里，无力的声音显得有点可怜。

“什么东西？”

“靠近点，坐到床边上来。”

“你知道耍花样有什么下场，韦德。”钢人不得不羞臊的过来照做，尽量维持语气严肃。

“当然，长官。”韦德趁他不注意，把头抬起来放到变种人硬邦邦的大腿上，努力朝裆部蹭过去，钢人完全没想到他会来这手，等他反应过来的时候，死侍已经隔着裤子咬住了他的前端，带着潮热的哈气舔动起来。

钢人整个人死机似的懵了几十秒。

“对我这种人，你得多加防范……看……现在你也硬了，我们互惠互利，”韦德一边舔一边含糊不清的说，语调变得十分清晰和缓慢：“你帮我个小忙，我就来你的梦幻庄园，一天上班六个小时，放下屠刀立地成佛，成交吗？”

合金皮肤硬归硬，但有触觉，也有他很久没这么做，或者韦德实在是个经验丰富的老手的原因在，让他整个人晕乎的不行，死侍说的一个字都好像被自动经过了消音处理，被尖锐的脑鸣盖过。

“现在不说话等于默认，之后再说话就晚了，当！合金火箭俄罗斯出品威尔逊制造，十八厘米，保证质量，童叟无哎哎哎——”

钢人一把抓住他的肩膀把他扯开，呼吸都不稳了，裤子里的东西鼓鼓囊囊的，尺寸十分夸张，换做往常早就把他提起来扔出去的拉斯普廷，这次只是又生气又无奈地说：“这过线了，韦德。”

“什么线？去他的线，球进洞了已经。”  
韦德咬着牙直视他的眼睛，对方的蓝宝石已经变成了钢玻璃珠，反射着他自己满是疮痍的脸。  
但仍有魄力。

“…………好吧，就这一次。而且你要记住这一切都是因为你在恢复期，我不想对你动手。”  
钢人最终还是妥协了，叹了口气，一脸输给你的架势，然后像是做了什么激烈思想斗争似的用眼神在空中划了个十字，为了缓解他的生理需求和心里创伤，为了x战警的未来之类有的没的，差点都要开始告解了。

“耶！当然，先消费再评价，好了再来，买卖都是这么做的。”死侍无视对方的警告开心的嘟囔了句。

“我还有正事要做，我们得速战速决。”  
钢人补充，没等他话音落下，韦德就兴奋地把腿间的枕头踢到一边，换过来长腿夹住钢人的腰，硬是把他弄到了床上，然后仰躺着闭上眼。  
“太好了，先帮我撸一撸，我等不及要被你干死了，凡妮莎。”

“？？？？？”  
钢人又傻了。

保险起见钢人问：“我不介意你把我叫成谁……但，你不是字面意思，对吧。”

“就是字面上的！”韦德开心的不行，他敢保钢人这种性格绝对没听过他们玩过的那些个高级玩法：“我说过，那天是妇女节，所以换她干我，别拿那种眼神看我！这是男女平等的先进意识的高度表现，对了，你要拿根鞭子么？”

“……住嘴。”

“那感觉真还是挺爽的，但我目测你这玩意完爆那种粗制滥造的玩具，你不会让我失望的大块头！我敢说如果能动……我自己会很想试试你那合金屁股的，但今天偏不行……操他的，让我射出来吧，这儿要涨死了。”

拉斯普廷都要被这些字眼儿羞死了，拳头捏的指节直响，他大概知道韦德是故意多提这些脏脏的话拿他开心，但他对此一点办法也没有，他楞楞地骑坐在死侍腰上，后者正抬腰拿他那根东西和自己的蹭个不停，这位变种人钢化后的重量不是一般人可以挪动的，反观底下的死侍一点没个伤员的意思，动作大到把他颠的一起一伏的，整个床都吱呀作响，拉斯普廷心里没法忍住不想，要是让查尔斯知道他的古董床被他拿来做这档子事，到底会不会脑血栓。

“你在干嘛？专心点，呼……要我一步步教你吗，”韦德用软趴趴的手把钢人的脸扳回来，让他直视自己，甚至口头指挥起动作僵硬的钢人：“手放上来，两根一起……对，嘶……好凉。”

韦德热气腾腾的肉棒被贴上那根状态同样，却是金属材质的东西，凉的他直抽气，过了一会那根闪闪发亮的东西便发挥金属材料的优良性能，被传导上了体温，并在表面出现了湿乎乎的潮气，像镜子上的哈气那样，很快又被对方的器官和自己的手指抚掉。

“快……快一点，用你揍我时候的手速，不，别把那些东西擦掉！”韦德看到钢人发抖的手去抓床单，试图擦掉上面两个人的透明液体，赶紧出声制止：“留着那宝贵的液体，手指先进，等差不多了，生殖器后进。”  
“摸摸我这里……啊，你的手好凉，像冰箱里拿出来的冰啤酒那样，不过别担心，我会让你加热到三十七度五的，宝贝，现在，进来……”  
“很好……先用中指，把指关节弯曲一点，再……啊……再往上一点……在前列腺附近，还记得我打开的开关吗……我想……这就是了……呼……”

韦德大喘着气，语气稀松平常，不但像芭蕾课老师一样详述每个步骤和自己的评价，还要像化学教授那样非要把每样物质的全名都说出来给钢人听，让他感觉自己的铁皮脑袋都要烧的冒烟了，死侍并非总是这么话多，但现在，对上钢人就不一样了，他坚信等量的dirty talk能换取等量的乐趣，这可是在别处达不到的效果，他真想拿蜡笔把这场景画下来。而此时此刻，皮奥特拉斯普廷最最希望的一件事就是自己的钢铁壁垒可以再高科技一点，像他常看的电视频道一样把这些下流话做消音处理，如果那样的话，钢人看向身下的死侍——

“你这东西竟然还能#%&€＊，啊，它要#%&€＊#%&€＊的，#%&€＊！！嗯唔……再#%&€＊，#%&€＊，我#%&€＊了的#%&€＊#%&€啊……我……啊……”

这节目绝对不能播，付费也不能，八十禁的，钢人想。

钢人把手指抽了出来，对上面黏湿的手感嫌弃不已，两人身下的床单也湿了一大片，韦德正感觉良好呢，钢人却作势要起身了。

“……哎哎，你要去干嘛，插进来啊！”死侍急了：“我们不会在这儿结束吧？！”

“这不卫生，你知道的，直接插进去不用…………。等我去找到回来继续。”钢人很显然没法把那个词说出来，但料想韦德肯定get到了，他哭还来不及。

“你是人吗？现在去买套？？你这个该死的，无可救药的，不仅脑子有洞，满嘴的纸尿裤，老二还有性障碍的俄罗斯人，等你回来我就萎了！！”韦德气急败坏的大喊，每说一个词，就狠狠拍打一下床垫，深知如果钢人要走自己凭借现在的畸形四肢肯定阻止不了对方，开始耍赖骂人：“你们这儿童快乐园里哪里去找那种自动贩卖机？要不发邮件给老斯图尔特，让他帮我跑这个腿？”

放完这一通嘴炮，也不知道是哪个戳到了拉斯普廷的点，也许是脑子有洞，也许是嘴里有纸尿裤，也许是性功能障碍，总之这真的让一直维持好脾气至今的钢人怒火中烧，狠狠的坐回身来，拎起韦德把他翻了个面，刚才的枕头被塞到他腰底下，把屁股架高，然后钢手就像镣铐那样死死摁住死侍的腰，把他整个背部深深压进被子里。

“你自找的，韦德，你喜欢这样，我会给你。”

尽管语气还是十分文明，但他能感受到这阵怒火从钢人的喉咙里发出来，如只狮子，他调整好了角度，粗大无比的尺寸直接插了进去，并且是以很大的力度，一路插到了底，连末端都没入黏糊糊的窄穴，冰凉的金属囊带紧紧贴在两个人接合的地方，像一块冰。  
“啊啊………………啊，这真是……太，太…………”

疼痛和快感同时侵蚀了他，爽到死侍都想不到词了。他只知道，那个高大坚硬的钢铁变种人正用他同样硬度的粗长性器狠狠的贯穿他的身体，用比人体体温要低的多的温度，进出像刀进出腹部，像被沙尘天使的拳头砸到脸上，像五脏六腑都在卢克凯奇的脚底下被不停碾压那样，同时，并非完全光滑的金属棒表面，和它摩擦和冲撞肠壁和前列腺的力度都让它带来的快感完全超越疼痛的总和。

他了解疼痛，习惯疼痛。所以这一阵近乎虐待的对待对死侍来说几乎只剩下没完没了的快感，他越动越快，也越深，韦德的屁股不知不觉被越带越高，从最初的趴着变成了重心不稳的趴跪，过了一会腰腹也腾空了，连两条大腿都被夹在钢人胯上离开了床单，只有一点点前胸，头部和肘部斜着压在床单上，作为死侍全身的支点，但这仍挡不住钢化后变种人重量级的施力，他整个人都被弄的不断往前栽，带给他一整翻滚过山车车达到圆弧最高点般害怕又刺激的体验，抽插和囊带冲撞穴口的速度甚至让那里泛起些许白沫，更多的透明液体顺着结合处滴出来，被插的汁水四溢，溅在床单上到处都是，那张老木头床也承受不了钢人重压似的前后摇晃起来，发出破旧家具的那类声响。

这次换死侍急了，高强度的侵犯似乎到达了他的喉咙眼，也达到了他新愈合的身体的极限，让它连句话都说不利索：“啊……啊痛……啊这也……太，快过头了……我……得警告你……我这腰……我告诉你……可没长结实……啊啊……”

钢人似乎没有等他说完的意思，一个挺身让他几乎整个人倒栽过去，死侍似乎被自己的口水呛到，边咳边喘狼狈的不行。

“咳咳咳咳……嘿，我……错了行吗……我上述，所有，所有都是……放屁……除了那句……我的腰，你再这么使劲……”韦德感觉他的脱口秀人生中从未像此刻说话这么费力过，基本上每几个词都要停下来获取氧气才能继续：“啊啊……会，会从中间断开……我保证会……钢人……唔……你不想这个时候被喷的一脸血吧……虽然我是无所谓……我操，好疼…………”

“你会没事的。”

“不……等等……啊……等……你这该死的玩意……都要……捅穿我了，你当我这屁股洞是你的飞机杯吗……啊哈……操你的……你那大震动棒的……电池，就没有用完的时候吗…………”

“你真应该闭嘴了。”  
钢人一边说，一边腾出一只手来，前去捂住了死侍的嘴，阻止他那张嘴说那些让他难堪的脏字儿出来，那些越来越不堪入耳的屏蔽词。

“唔…………操你…………#%&€＊”

捂着那张万恶之源的嘴是个方法，钢人奇怪自己怎么早没想到，与其后期处理不如解决发声源，按着操了一会儿，他感觉手指缝里除了哈气，也开始湿哒哒的。韦德的口水难以控制的溢了出来，他一愣神，把手松开了。

“呼……我操你的……我……啊，你这个……啊，你说过……隔壁有人……上…上课……”

他直接被操射了，精液一股一股零散的撒开，索性这句话总算唤回了钢人一些好的东西，他是个冷静的人，但没有停下，而是从卖力的冲撞变为了规律的抽动，这有效的减弱了床腿的吱呀声和韦德过于亢奋的呻吟，死侍忘的很快，在任由对方操弄的时候瘫着休息了一会儿，开始由衷的享受起对方中规中矩，频率均匀的抽动，像一台机器，钢人变形后将永远不知疲倦。

“哇哦……我……你刚才的表现太优秀了！呼……我想给你打个A，你毕业了！处男！天啊……我爽的像去DC宇宙神游了一圈，还和布鲁斯韦恩*下了盘棋，你懂我的意思吗……就是嗨破次元壁的那种，唔……”韦德一边轻轻的低喘一边说，他被放回了床上，解除了那种下半身完全被提起来的羞耻姿势，声音由于刚才的喊叫声而变得沙哑：“你能再顶顶那儿吗……啊……你知道……我的开关…………啊，啊……”  
*即蝙蝠侠

“韦德……”  
钢人恢复了平静，依然硬不下脸皮去直视韦德这时候的眼睛，他不知道自己刚才到底干了什么，刚才的场景，只要回忆，必定在一片炫光之中，总之就是让他不像自己。也许是一些对伤患来说太过粗鲁的事，让韦德轻快的声音听起来像打磨过木料的砂纸。

“我……我很抱歉。”  
这是他最近第二次说这句话，拉斯普廷的动作变温和了许多，像真正的对爱人的爱抚，也许是给他的补偿，他用金属的冰凉手心轻轻抚过死侍千疮百孔的背脊，心想如果没有这些可怕的疤，这里该是一副怎样的匀称，健全的躯体。

他就像个手持刀枪棍棒的小孩子，伤害别人也被人伤害，他的那件经典红色制服到底有多少保护作用，没有。他想，那从不是铠甲，任何人都可以伤害他，而死侍早就不在乎了，他甚至可以自己伤害自己，然后被迫的，把被弄伤的部位重新长好。但那并不代表，它不存在过。

拉斯普廷是超级英雄界的艺术家，理想家，和圣人，虽然想着一副啥也不说就是干的外表，但很容易陷入对万物的感怀，眼下就是个例子，他已经不确定，刚才自己的行为到底是在安抚他还是在伤害他，他不知道。直到看着看着，不禁伏下身子，在坑坑洼洼的背肌上的蝴蝶骨附近留下了一个吻，像请求天父赦免的罪人一样，胜于拥抱，胜于言语所表达的一切，皮奥特拉斯普廷，他是个好人，各种层面的，面对别人的伤口会很体贴。

韦德威尔逊也是。  
不同的是，仅在某些层面。

“嘿，我没在怪你，大块头，”死侍笑了笑说：“你正中我的下怀，而且来说，你让我惊讶了……我就像个该死的地下陪酒女一样在半空中高潮了好几分钟，我的腿现在还在发抖呢……”

“我不确定……韦德，这……”

“别放在心上，哥儿们之间都这么做！真的！比如美国队长和冬兵，索尔和洛基，你懂的。”

“你知道不是的。”

“……好了别废话了，射进来。”

“……这种行为不在标准程序里，而且这很不卫生，也不方便处理，对你不好。”钢人还在缓慢的抽送，为最后的喷出做准备，听到这点，他像卫生委员那样严厉地指出了韦德的要求的三个缺点。

“……去你的，赶紧射给我你那个大冰棒里的夹心，直直朝着屁股……只要不怀孕就没什么不好的，也没什么不卫生的，你都无套插进来了！绝对环保，不然我尝一口给你看。”  
韦德没羞没臊的说，这一句简直污到了新境界，如果钢人的脑袋里装着一加仑水的话，早就烧开了，脸皮薄的俄罗斯人一听这话竟然直接出来了，断断续续的，灌了一大管进那儿去，抽出来的时候又跟着抽抽搭搭的，顺着穴口流出来，钢人别开眼神，不敢想更不敢看那场景。

“这……这太罪恶了……绝对不对。”  
钢人甚至都不敢用正眼看他，他用余光瞟到那家伙甚至没把屁股里的东西都弄出来就穿上了内裤和他拿来的牛仔裤，一边穿衣服还一边抱怨不是x战警的周边而是一件普通的灰色套头卫衣，然后又套上摆在床头柜上的，钢人替他准备好的干净的招牌死侍面罩。

“韦德。”在死侍跳下床试图站稳的时候，拉斯普廷轻轻念。

“你是个很好的人，你的心也是，尽管我并不认同你的道德观，”钢人拿如同自言自语的音量说：“当我看你的疤时我可以看出来。”

这话不假，只有直视他全身上下遍体伤疤的样子才想象的到他曾经遭遇了什么，虽然只是想象永远不够。还有，作为死侍，永远带着他们一道愈合，不是防御，而是直直的展示自己的心脏，这次也一样。  
他还会拿起武器，也许更好，和自己站在同一边。

拉斯普廷是这么相信的。

可死侍就是很不给面子，他都走到房间门口了，又转身回来接他这茬。

“不，你看错了！没有的事，我坏透了，你看，坏透了！！”死侍一边说，一边挤眉弄眼的做出了一个本在装凶，却不知为何很可爱的表情，右手还抬起来空握成管状，上下动了动，比划了一个带有性暗示的糟糕手势。

“而且我还有问题问………我给你五星带图好评，所以能下次光临吗？”

Fin.


End file.
